


Сном разума стал кошмар

by Remira



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке «ревность и невозмутимый Нойз» и <a href="https://imgur.com/RKuyFj8">арту</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сном разума стал кошмар

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laliho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliho/gifts).



– Ты опять подрался...

Аоба встаёт и перегибается через стол, осторожно поворачивая голову Нойза и рассматривая ссадину на скуле и разбитые губы. Корочка крови тёмная, глянцево-блестящая, совсем свежая. Коджаку хочется сгрести придурка за шкирку, прочитать лекцию о заботе о собственном здоровье, отвесить пару подзатыльников, поцеловать, убедиться, что Нойз не получил никаких травм кроме видимых... И чтобы Аоба держал свои руки при себе.

Что за неуместные мысли?

Нойз пропускает мимо ушей его лекции и высмеивает заботу, а Аоба... он просто заботится о друге. Коджаку бы тоже переживал, если бы с любым из них что-то случилось. Вот и сейчас разнервничался почём зря.

– Пойду, узнаю, как там наш заказ... – он улыбается с той беспечностью, которой не чувствует, игнорируя обеспокоенный взгляд Аобы и удивлённый – Нойза.

* * *

– Не завидуй ему.  
– Я не завидую.  
– Хорошо.  
– Не завидую, я сказал!

Нойз не меняется в лице ни на йоту, но Коджаку знает, что сейчас и тысяча доводов не сумеют убедить этого упёртого осла. Что бы он ещё понимал, гений малолетний... что бы понимал сам Коджаку.

Он вовсе не ревнует Нойза к Аобе.

К Аобе – человеку, с которым Коджаку вместе вырос, которого он привык защищать, которого знает, как облупленного, и который знает его не хуже. К человеку, который смог вызволить Нойза из его внутренней тьмы и знает, просто знает – каково там. Коджаку тоже хотел бы знать – чтобы понимать.

* * *

Передача данных ни к чёрту, изображение постоянно искажается помехами, пока окончательно не пропадает за белым шумом.

Коджаку чертыхается и выключает экран, но тот гаснет как-то странно: чернота расползается от центра к краям – медленно, постепенно. Как затягивающая в бездну прожорливая воронка. Она проглатывает и «снег», и шум, и всю комнату, и все звуки. И тогда Коджаку видит Нойза, сидящего к нему спиной, сгорбившегося, уткнувшегося лбом в колени.

Первый шаг даётся с трудом, мышцы не слушаются, тьма вязким дёгтем липнет к стопам. Коджаку лишь хочет протянуть руку, но в следующую секунду оказывается на спине, а Нойз нависает сверху, сдавливает коленями бока, руками – горло. Смотрит слепо, равнодушно, холод цепей обжигает, звона не слышно. А Коджаку вместо того, чтобы сопротивляться или попробовать докричаться до него, видит лишь пустые следы проколов, которые начинают кровоточить.

Он просыпается, когда первая алая капля падает на его лицо.

* * *

Нойза Коджаку находит в гостиной. Свет выключен, но яркости гала-экранов хватает, чтобы рассмотреть и лицо, и лохматые контуры волос, и тусклый блеск пирсинга.

И первый шаг даётся с трудом, но каждый последующий – всё легче.

Коджаку прижимается губами к взъерошенному затылку, к кромке волос и четырём прохладным маленьким шарикам, оставляющим на языке привкус металла. Руками – под футболку, пальцами пробежаться по бокам, надавить, нащупывая рёбра, потеребить колечко в одном соске, выкрутить другой. Нойз выгибается, запрокидывая голову на плечо Коджаку, скашивает взгляд, едва ли меняясь в лице. Коджаку невыносимо жаль, что в сумраке слабого румянца не видно.

– Старик, тебе разве не положено быть в кровати в столь поздний час?

– То же самое могу сказать о такой мелочи, как ты.

– Не сможешь, если я свяжу тебя и заткну рот.

Беззлобные пикировки, днём действующие на Коджаку, как красная тряпка, ночью оказываются лишь фоновым ритуалом. Он не знает, с чем это связано. Может, Нойз вкладывает в них недостаточно равнодушия, отвлекаясь на то, что с ним делают, может, Коджаку сам не хочет отвлекаться.

* * *

Коджаку снится, как на золотистой коже расцветает нежными пионами кровавая татуировка, и просыпается, крича в зажимающую рот ладонь. Реальность и сон путаются друг с другом, Коджаку кусает чужую руку и приходит в себя, только ощутив знакомый металлический привкус.

Лицо Нойза оказывается близко, так близко, что Коджаку чувствует тепло его дыхания. Зрачки расплескались во всю радужку, во взгляде интерес мешается с возбуждением – ни следа безразличия.

– Что ты... ммгм? – окончание вопроса Коджаку уже мычит Нойзу в рот, но тот только прижимается сильнее, зарывается пальцами в волосы и ерзает на бёдрах.

Коджаку чувствует холодные прикосновения пирсинга – к животу, груди, подбородку – и горячий контраст кожи. Нойз трётся о него совершенно бесстыдно, и когда контакт прерывается, хочется вскинуться, сжать загривок и притянуть обратно, но Коджаку терпит.

Нойз ведёт по его груди раскрытой ладонью, почти нежно, едва касаясь, останавливается на шее. Сердце пропускает удар, когда Нойз чуть сжимает ладонь, но не душит, лишь предупреждающе удерживает, пока другой рукой находит член Коджаку, двигает кулаком вверх-вниз, размазывая невесть откуда взявшуюся смазку, и опускается одним медленным слитным движением.

Маленький эгоистичный ублюдок, сводящий его с ума. 

– Не закрывай глаза, – фраза похожа на приказ, но звучит низким и хриплым выдохом.

Коджаку думает, что в индустрии секса по телефону за такой голос отвесили бы приличный контракт, и что он лично прирезал бы первого же нашедшегося с таким предложением. А потом мысленно отвешивает себе затрещину.

Смотрит.

На блестящее от испарины тело, на перекатывающиеся под натянувшейся кожей мышцы, на сосредоточенное, застывшее лицо. Нойза выдают только приоткрытые губы и потяжелевшее дыхание – и этого чертовски мало Коджаку.

Он переворачивается рывком, получая в награду короткий стон, пару крепких выражений и локтем в висок. Нойз ненавидит, когда Коджаку не церемонится с его желаниями. Коджаку обожает его обламывать. Получается далеко не так часто, как хотелось бы, а потому есть повод просмаковать момент.

Реакция не заставляет себя ждать, короткая борьба похожа на детскую возню, хотя не имей Коджаку опыта, Нойз уложил бы его обратно на лопатки.

Нойз сопротивляется молча и не особо сдерживаясь, но в этом тоже есть своя прелесть. Он любит жёстче и не любит, когда слишком просто, лёгкие пути для слабаков. Коджаку подыгрывает, ему не жалко, пока желание не перевешивает терпение. Потом он просто находит член Нойза, сжимает, ведёт ногтем по выступающей вене и поглаживает подушечкой пальца проступающий под нежной кожицей контур пирсинга. С силой сдавливает головку и одновременно резко двигает бёдрами. Этого хватает, чтобы Нойз наконец упал на спину, запрокидывая голову и обнажая уязвимое горло.

Коджаку кончает, представляя на этом горле отпечатки пальцев.

* * *

– Что это было?

Нойз не отличается ни тактичностью, ни стеснением – иногда это очень удобно, но иногда (чаще всего) вызывает неловкость у самого Коджаку.

– Я могу объяснить...

– Уж постарайся. Не помню, чтобы тебе раньше снились кошмары. Треша на ночь пересмотрел, а нервы уже не те?

В таких случаях Коджаку хочется одновременно рассмеяться от облегчения и нырнуть в успокаивающие глубины фейспалма. Нойз гений во многом, но по части отношений и человеческой чуткости этот ребёнок просто безнадёжен.

Коджаку не знает, как рассказать ему о снах, не выставив себя дураком, и стоит ли рассказывать вообще. В конце концов он говорит:

– Было бы здорово уметь заглядывать в чужой мир через сон.

Нойз растерянно моргает, но почти сразу берёт себя в руки, бросает резкое «нет» и отворачивается. Коджаку смотрит на влажные завитки волос, на тёмные пятнышки пирсинга. Нет так нет. Он рывком подтягивает Нойза к себе, игнорируя возмущение и прижимая спиной к груди.

– Эй, ты бы позаботился обо мне, если б пришлось туго, верно?

– Конечно, я бы добил тебя из жалости.

Они молчат, и Коджаку не знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем Нойз добавляет:

– Тебе бы не понравилось в моём мире раньше. А сейчас там слишком... наверное, слишком обычно. Скучно.

Коджаку кивает, закрывает глаза и не видит никаких пионов, распускающихся на чистой коже.


End file.
